


Favorite Haunt

by phoxinus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: A ghost cat takes a ghost cat nap.





	Favorite Haunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
